Gazing at the sunset
by Suzuchan59
Summary: Hey! :D just another HitsuxKarin Drabble! EDIT: Previous tittle was "What will you do if i did this?" So, i decided to rewrite the whole thing to make it all better. Back in 2008, my grammar was not the best and i probably had spelling mistakes and what knot. So yeah. Enjoy! w (I don't think this is a drabble any more but oh wells :D) Oh and the rewritten version is the 2nd chap :)
1. Chapter 1

As the sun was about to set a silver haired captain was sitting on the railings then a ravened haired girl shouted his name

"toushiro"

"…"

"Why are you not in practice today?"

"I never said anything about playing soccer …. Karin…chan"

As he glared at her emphasizing the word chan.

Realizing what he just called her

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME!?"

"Nothing I just want to see your reaction"

"well whatever just don't call me in that name again"

Silence fell until Karin said something just to break the silence

"toishiro"

"You said looking at the sky brings back memories...about whom?"

she said glancing at toushiro then looking at the sky again

"….."

Realizing what she just ask was too personal she said

"I don't care or anything im just curios"

"About a special friend her name is hinamori momo"

"is… she your…girlfriend?"

Toushiro looked at Karin and saw in her eyes that something was bothering her and replied

"no she is my childhood friend"

he could notice that Karin's eye softened

Silence fell again until toushiro asked

"Karin… what would you do if I did this?"

Karin turned to toushiro and said

Do wh-

But was cut off when she felt a pair of lips touch hers

She was in shock but seconds later she slowly closed her eyes and kissed him back until they parted

"what is your answer Karin?" as his sea blue green meet her dark grey one's

"Isn't my answer obvious" as she kissed him in the checks and leaned her head to his shoulder and he slightly leaned his head to hers.

**Ok first of all this is my first fan fic so be nice and second pls review flames r welcomed but not to the couple third sorry i totally suck at writing stories**

**EDIT:**

**I didn't take this down for you guys to compare my writing ! And see i did improve :D yay! w**

**Don't forget to review! w**


	2. Chapter 2

As the sky was painted with hues of orange and pink, a certain silver haired captain sat against the railings of a river. Said captain was so engrossed in his phone until a feminine voice called out his name.

"TOSHIRO!"

No reply was given, but that didn't stop her from getting the answers she wanted.

Sitting beside the silver haired captain she started, "Why didn't you go to practice today?"

"I never agreed to playing soccer... Karin... chan..." Toshiro said as he finally looked at her, staring at her with so much intensity as he emphasized the word 'chan'. Realizing what he had just addressed her, Karin blushed furiously.

"WH-WHAT DID Y-YOU JUST SAY?!" She blurted out, stuttering like an idiot and shouting to hide her embarrassment.

It was new to her. To be addressed in such a feminine way. She has always been one of the guys, so one bothered addressing her in that way. It felt good; it assured her that she was still a girl, not that she would admit it.

"Nothing, ... I just wanted to see your reaction."

"Whatever... Just don't say it again..." Although she liked being addressed as 'chan', it was still embarrassing.

Silence fell between the two. Not being able to stand the awkwardness, Karin started, "Toshiro, ... You said looking at the sky brings back memories, ... about whom...?" Karin finished as she gave Toshiro a glance and stared at the sky.

Again, Toshiro didn't reply.

"You don't have to answer! I-I mean, ... Forget i even asked." She said, after realizing what she asked was probably too personal, but to her amazement he replied.

"About a special friend..."

"Oh, is it your girlfriend...?" It bothered her. Karin knew it has absolutely nothing to do with her. So, why did it bother her so much?

A little worried, Toshiro looked at the raven haired girl still staring at the sky. He caught a glimpse of her eyes and it showed inner conflict. 'She's probably bothered by her own question.' Toshiro thought to himself.

"It's my childhood friend."

Snapping at her thoughts, she looked at him, a small blush creeping up her face. "Y-yeah?"

Toshiro notice how her face lit up. 'Maybe... Just maybe...' he thought. Then he got an idea.

"Hey Karin, ..."

Karin who was still facing him gave Toshiro a questioning look.

"What would you do I did this?" he continued.

Karin gave Toshiro a confused look and started, "Do wha-" but was cut off when she felt warm lips on hers. She was in complete shock but it felt amazing; right even. Nothing seemed to matter when his lips was on hers. She started kissing back until they needed to part for air.

With a smirk on his face Toshiro said, "So? What's your answer Karin chan?" As Sea blue green met dark grey, Karin blushed.

"Isn't it obvious?" She said as she kissed his cheeks and sat closer to the silver haired captain, leading her head to rest on his shoulder in the process as he slightly leaned his head to hers.

**So there you go ! :D I really hope its better than the first one. X)**

**Please don't forget to review! :)**


End file.
